


Joint Date

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Alternating, hand holding, ibara is in there for like two seconds to help set up for something i have planned later, midori suffering with his new roommates and staying with his bf yuzuru is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Shinobu worries that he's not doing a good job at dating so Tetora suggests that the three of them go out to the amusement park with their partners.Midori decides a weekend away from his roommates is a good idea.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu, Fushimi Yuzuru/Takamine Midori, Nagumo Tetora/Narukami Arashi
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Joint Date

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so much longer to write then I intended to but I'm glad I can add more fluff to the mayoshino tag and just give more content to the tetoara lmao. Midoyuzu also deserves love. I heart them all so much. 
> 
> Little notes, Midoyuzu have been dating since last year. Tetoara have been dating for a month or two. Mayoshino are still new to dating.  
> Enjoy!

“Wouldn’t it be a bit crowded? I mean, double dates already seem like a lot but having six people on a date…” Midori trailed off, frowning down at his unit mates. 

Tetora had been the one to suggest they do a joint date. Mayoi had asked Shinobu out on his birthday and afterwards they had agreed to go out on a second date. Midori could understand why Shinobu was so nervous. Mayoi even gave him the chills, there was just something off about him. It wasn’t like he seemed like a bad person but it seemed more like he wasn’t able to handle himself very well. That paired with Shinobu’s natural shyness meant that apparently their date had gone ‘okay’ with them eating in more or less silence. 

After Shinobu explained his date Tetora suggested they try all going out. If there were more people than it wouldn’t all fall on one or two people to hold up the rest of the conversation. Besides, Shinobu would feel less shy around people he got along well with aka the two of them. Tetora would invite his girlfriend Arashi and Midori was expected to ask out Yuzuru. The two of them had been dating since the previous school year but both agreed they enjoyed their privacy so only the people closest to them even knew they were dating. Midori hoped Yuzuru would say he was disinterested in the joint date so the two of them could instead enjoy the weekend together but he already knew Yuzuru would think it was a great idea. Honestly, why did his boyfriend have to be so darn kind and accommodating? 

“It’ll be fine,” Tetora chimed in, waving his hand dismissively as if he could force away all of Midori’s uncertainties. “We’ll do something that’s more fun as a group. Why don’t we go to that amusement park we performed Supernova at? I’m sure they’ll give us a discount and you really like the mascots there right, Midori-kun?” 

Oh no. Midori perked up at that. He felt a warm feeling of nostalgia at wearing the mascot outfit and remembering how Yuzuru had been there to watch him. It was long before they dated, Midori hadn’t even really been aware of him at the time but thinking back at how things were and how they were now made him happy. Remembering his middle school classmate enjoying the park with his girlfriend and thinking about how he could be a normal boy for a bit and visit the park with Yuzuru. Plus there was the chance that Yuzuru might buy him some mascot keychains or plushies at the souvenir shop. 

“Hmm, alright. I’ll ask him. But if he says no the two of you can still go.”

“Ahhhh, thank you both so much! I really am blessed to have such wonderful and caring friends. I’m such a grateful ninja!” Shinobu wailed, hugging Tetora and Midori, the taller boys reassuring their friend in his first experiences with dating. 

It took some time for all of them to have a day off. They were juggling Ryuseitai, Fine, Knights, and Alkaloid after all. It was a lot of schedules with different practices, events, and lives to consider. Arashi had gone about setting up a group chat for the six of them early on for them to plan things out like the date, when, and where they would meet up. Midori felt like Tetora and Arashi were definitely the big planners of the date. The two of them were always active in the chat while Yuzuru occasionally would offer a suggestion. Mayoi never seemed to speak, Midori didn’t either, and Shinobu only popped on sometimes to agree with something. 

It was through this planning that it was decided they would meet on Saturday at ten in the morning at the park by the front gates to get their tickets. Midori had messaged Yuzuru privately to see about meeting up before the joint date to have some time for themselves. Since they were meeting fairly early on Saturday, Midori suggested he sleep over Yuzuru’s place so they could have breakfast and enjoy the morning together. When Yuzuru agreed to the arrangement Midori knew that everything would work out. He was gonna be able to spend the weekend with the most important person to him. 

It was Friday night and Midori was packing his overnight things in his duffel bag when he heard one of his roommates enter. Considering it didn’t sound like a tornado entered he knew it wasn't Mitsuru. Honestly, out of his three roomates the overly excited ra*bit was perhaps the easiest to deal with. Tsumugi _should_ have been someone Midori might have gotten along well with, but in the end he was just kinda annoying and made Midori even more depressed. Ibara though, Ibara was not only annoying in his work ethic but he was also the type to make Midori feel inferior. One day Ibara had remarked on the ‘cluttered’ space that was Midori’s bed. Midori thought he did a good job of splitting his mascot collection between his parents' home, his dorm, and Yuzuru’s place. The ‘fight’ with Ibara about his things had left him so mad that he ended up skipping classes and just staying with Yuzuru until he felt better. Since then Ibara hadn’t said much of anything to him. All of his roommates in one way or another made him wanna die. 

“Where are you going this time?” The short clipped question was unmistakably Ibara. His tone didn’t seem mean though, just idly curious. Midori still tensed anyway. He really hated his roommates. He was half tempted to say it was none of his business but there was no way he would actually say that. 

“The members of Ryuseitai N are doing a joint date tomorrow. I’m staying with my boyfriend since he lives closer to the park.” The brunette didn’t look up from his packing as he spoke. Didn’t see the way the redhead’s eyebrow lifted. Midori was focused on making sure he had everything. Clothes for the park, sleepwear, he could use Yuzuru’s shampoo, soap, and other such. 

“A joint date?” Ibara removed his jacket, chuckling. “That sounds like fun. I wasn’t aware you were taken, Takemine-kun.”

That was right, most people didn’t know they were dating. Midori wasn’t entirely sure why he said it, maybe to let Ibara know that someone actually liked him? Either way, if he was rooming with these people they’d learn sooner or later when Midori kept going away for the weekend to spend the nights with Yuzuru. 

“Mm, yeah. So I was just packing up before I head over. I’ll be back on Sunday.” With that he zipped up his bag and slung it on. “Have a nice weekend, Saegusa-senpai.” 

* * *

It felt like his night and morning with Yuzuru had gone by in a blur. He was reluctant to leave the apartment building. He couldn’t wait for summer break so he could just stay with his boyfriend the whole time and forget about the world around them. Yuzuru was in a good mood though, he was recounting his memories of supernova as they walked to the amusement park. It was still embarrassing to think about the third year seeing the wild show that supernova had been. It was enough to make him want to go back to their room and hide under the covers for a week or so. 

Instead the couple seemed to arrive early, at least that’s what Midori thought until he finally spotted the smallest member of Ryuseitai. He was with the third year that had joined the ninja association. Tetora hadn’t arrived yet despite this being his great idea. 

“Have you tried texting him?” Yuzuru asked when Shinobu had finished explaining that he had arrived first, followed by Mayoi, and then the couple. 

“Ah! I was so panicked that I forgot that was an option!” In the next instant Shinobu had his phone out and Midori felt a small thrill of happiness seeing the small frog mascot charm on his phone. Midori had gotten it for him and it still warmed him up to see the happy frog. “He says they’re running late. Narukami-senpai’s alarm didn’t go off but they’re headed over now.” 

Yuzuru laughed lightly at this news. “Nagumo-sama and Narukami-sama are both very busy with new leadership positions. I’m sure their bodies wanted to keep resting. I know the young master sleeps in more often on his days off now.” His tone was casual and polite but Midori still pouted in his general direction which earned him a playful smile. Midori knew that signal, it meant that Yuzuru was including him in the ‘sleeping in’ category. It wasn’t like Midori was overly tired, it was more like he didn’t wanna ever emerge from his man made cuddle pile. Being pulled close to Yuzuru while being downed in their many mascot children was the closest thing to heaven that Midori could get to on this earthly plane. 

Yuzuru was better at small talk then the rest of them combined. Mayoi seemed nervous, Shinobu was both shy and nervous, and Midori just wanted to hurry up and go in and see if they had any cute mascot charms or plushies. Thankfully the butler’s social skills didn’t need to be used too much before a shout called their attention towards the fast approaching Arashi and her boyfriend, their unit leader, Tetora. It was almost comical the way Tetora seemed to have to take two extra steps to keep pace with his track running girlfriend. 

“We’re here!” Tetora shouted out, as if he wasn’t clearly visible. Shinobu seemed to relax though. It would have been hard to stay social with only Yuzuru trying. Arashi and Tetora were definitely ‘social butterflies’. 

“Sorry for the wait,” Arashi laughed, pausing to fix her hair as if the swift walking had put a strand out of place. “You guys could have gone in without us. Teto-kun and I made sure to set things up ahead of time so we don’t have to wait in the ticket line. We get to go into the VIP entrance.” she explained, offering a wink which left Yuzuru chuckling lightly. 

“You really are well versed at planning day trips like this, Narukami-sama. It reminds me of our class trip.” 

“Hm!” Nodding in agreement. “Thankfully you’ve learned to relax and enjoy yourself since then.” she chimed in, giving a pointed look to Midori which left the brunette blushing like crazy and he quickly looked away but not before seeing the warm smile that Yuzuru shot in his direction. 

Midori and Yuzuru had been dating for a long time but they weren’t the type to be overly affectionate in public, they both still referred to each other in formal manners and barely did much more than hold hands outside. 

“Ossu! Come on guys, we only have a few hours before the park starts to get crowded!” And with that Tetora lead the way. 

* * *

Tetora had spent many hours with Arashi to plan out the perfect joint date for everyone. It was almost like his romance movie studying that he had done in order to ask out Arashi in the first place. Now he was trying to aid Shinobu and Mayoi. He had a schedule set with rides, food, games, and everything was mapped out. He was going over the plan as they walked into the park. 

“First we should go to the larger rides. It’s early so there shouldn’t be many people. After that we can wind down with some refreshments and games. Following that we can all get lunch before checking out some of the live shows so that we have time for our food to settle before we go back onto the rides and then we can--”

“Teto-kun.” 

“Yeah?” 

“No one is listening.” 

“Huh?!” Tetora turned around as his girlfriend said that and found that the other four people who had entered the park with him had already disappeared. “W-when?! Where?!” he asked and started looking left and right like he had just lost sight of his children. 

Arashi laughed. “Midori-chan stopped at a vendor along the way and Shinobu-chan pulled Mayoi-chan off to place one of those dart throwing games.”

“A-And you didn’t tell me?!” 

“You looked too cute to interrupt.” she admitted sheepishly, taking hold of Tetora’s hand as he grumbled something about them being ungrateful to his plans. 

“Hmph, fine, we’ll still have a great time. I’ll at least text them to make sure we meet up for lunch.”

“Yeah!” the young woman cheered. “To the rides we go!” 

It wasn’t quite how Tetora had expected things to go but he couldn’t say he was unhappy to get to spend time with just himself and Arashi. “I’ll follow you anywhere, Ara-chan.”  
  


* * *

They had only been in the park for what seemed like ten minutes when Midori was already holding a new plushie to add to his collection. They had gone to the first stand Midori saw. He had instantly wanted everything but Yuzuru convinced him to check out things some more. Yuzuru placed the blame on his boyfriend for being too cute and on his desire to spoil the people he cared about. In the end he managed to get Midori away from the stand with only the purchase of a lion looking plushie that fit in Midori’s palm. He cooed at his new addition and pet his head. 

“Does this one have a name?” Yuzuru asked him, smiling at his starry eyed lover. 

“He’s called Leo but I’ll probably have to give him a nickname.” Midori spoke without taking his eyes off his new friend. 

“That would likely be best.” his laughter came easily when he was with Midori. He reached out to take hold of Midori’s free hand which caused the younger man to look up at him, probably startled. They were both private about their personal lives since they were idols but it seemed right to hold his hand right now. “Do you want me to win you a prize?” he asked and he swore it looked like Midori might just cry from how happy he looked. 

Midori nodded vigorously, making Yuzuru chuckle again. “Come on then, I see a game I’m good at.” At that, Yuzuru guided Midori to one of those games that tests someone’s strength. He knew there were other games he could win as well but he had caught sight of a giant pinkish purple looking octopus plushie hanging up at this game. Yuzuru didn’t know all of the mascots that Midori liked but he did remember his boyfriend mentioning ‘Octopinku’ to him not too long ago and based on the way Midori gasped at the sight of her made Yuzuru know he made the right decision. 

* * *

Meanwhile Shinobu had dominated at the dart throwing games. Mayoi watched his date pop balloon after balloon. It was almost scary how accurate the chief could be. Before he knew it though it was over and Shinobu was handing him something. Mayoi blinked, concentrating again after being so mesmerized by Shinobu’s ninja artistry. 

It was a Sgt. Frog plush and Mayoi blinked in confusion. 

“Y-You can pick a different one if you don’t like it, I-I just thought that people did this sorta thing.” Shinobu stammered and Mayoi realized that Shinobu had worked so hard to win him something. “I still never physically gave you anything for your birthday. I know you said you just wanted a date but now we’ve been on two dates and I figured Sgt. Frog would keep you from being lonely.” 

“O-Oh, oh, ah, chief.” Mayoi felt like crying. It was a gift, it was a cute gift from his cute chief and he looked so cute being all blushed and Mayoi knew he must be blushing too so he took the frog and held it close, pressing his face into its soft side to hide his face and how happy he was. “T-Thank you.” he mumbled finally and he looked back at Shinobu when he heard him laugh. 

“I’m glad you like it. Have you ever had shaved ice before? I know Tetora-kun wants us to meet up for lunch but we should have shaved ice first.” 

There were many things Mayoi had never done or tried before and he felt touched to know Shinobu had listened to him when they talked during association meetings about what little he knew about. 

Shinogu ended up getting a blue one and Mayoi opted for the yellow one. The two of them sat down at one of the benches, Mayoi placing his frog in his lap while he took a bite of the sour flavored ice. It was good but he wondered what Shinobu’s tasted like. 

“Hey, chief, do you want to try sampling each others?” he asked warily, Mayoi was certain that Shinobu would think it was weird. Mayoi was nearly always concerned about how he must come off sound strange or weird but Shinobu smiled at him and it eased his heart every time. 

“Hmm yeah, here.” he offered up the shaved ice and Mayoi took a nibble.

“Yours is so sweet!” Mayoi exclaimed before offering his own shaved ice. 

“Yeah, I got the blue raspberry, you got the lemon right?” he asked after taking a sample of Mayoi’s. “Yours is good too.” he expressed. 

Mayoi had been uncertain about this joint date at first. He worried that Shinobu’s unitmates would think he wasn’t good enough for Shinobu or they would make fun of him. Instead they weren’t around much at all and Shinobu seemed less nervous than he had been on their first date and Mayoi himself felt a little bit more at ease. Enough at least to pose a bold question. 

“Chief?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

As soon as the words left his mouth Mayoi instantly regretted it and wanted to find some place dark to crawl into and pretend not to be alive for a while. When Shinobu didn’t answer right away Mayoi panicked even more. 

“N-Never mind, fo-forget I said anything! I-I should--.” 

“Mayoi-dono.” 

The soft voice made him stop short and look down at his date. Shinobu didn’t look mad like Mayoi expected, it was more like he was nervous and there was color on his cheeks. He looked so cute. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” he asked and Mayoi shook his head no. “Neither have I.” he admitted before glancing up at Mayoi and then away again. “I might not be good at it.” he expressed. 

Mayoi’s smile was weak and he laughed without any air. “I might not be good at it either.” he admitted, subconsciously moving closer to his date. 

“Promise not to laugh?”

“Never.” 

The kiss was gentle, sweet, and tasted like lemons and blue raspberry. 

By the time everyone had gathered back up for lunch Midori was carrying a large octopus plushie and must have purchased a bag at some point because Yuzuru was carrying it and it was filled with more plushies. Tetora and Arashi were on cloud nine, eagerly talking about the rides that they went on and in the most disgustingly cliche way completing each other’s sentences. Meanwhile Mayoi and Shinobu held hands under the table and made sure to share their lunch with each other. Tetora’s plan for a joint date had succeeded in offering a time of rest for the members of Ryuseitai. 

Elsewhere in the park Chiaki cheered loudly at the hero show performing up on the amusement park stage. Kanata sat beside him eating grilled fish on a stick. Neither of the graduated members knowing their former kouhais were also learning about young love right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Tetora's birthday but got distracted by his mini talk which lead to his birthday fic lol  
> Then the Switch gatcha got announced and i simped for sora and I'm still going feral on the event as I publish this but I was finally able to finish it inbetween waiting for my BP to replensh in music so I could get Yuta and Rinne lol. No one in this fic is in cospro except Ibara but stan cospro lol.  
> I have two more fics in the works but I'm waiting for them to be proofed before I post them so I'm not sure when the next fic will be.


End file.
